


quiet exchange

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, the strapon makes Another appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Hermann glanced over his shoulder; Newt hadn't come back yet, probably still in the cafeteria, and he carefully reached into the bag to keep from getting any of the faintly glimmering icing on his sleeve from where it was smeared thickly over the chocolate cupcake.He wondered where Newt had gotten it.He wondered why.(domestic birthday shenanigans)





	quiet exchange

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry hermann i love you please forgive the lateness

The first time it happened, Hermann almost hadn't noticed.

There had been so much going on, only a few hours of sleep here and there over the last couple days, that he almost overlooked the small paper bag left next to his computer.

There was no note, nothing that had fallen to the floor when he checked. He sat down and pulled the bag over, and his hands froze for a second when he pulled it open.

He hadn't told anyone it was his birthday.

It mostly just felt unnecessary at that point, too much to do to warrant bringing it up, but under that, there were still all those years of being so much younger than everyone else he knew, no one who even really liked him enough anyway, all those birthdays spent by himself. It had seemed contradictory even at the time, everyone around him thinking he was too young to want to bother with, anyone else seeming to equate intelligence with being too mature to care about something so frivolous, like he was only a child conditionally, when it could be used to discredit or ostracize.

Hermann glanced over his shoulder; Newt hadn't come back yet, probably still in the cafeteria, and he carefully reached into the bag to keep from getting any of the faintly glimmering icing on his sleeve from where it was smeared thickly over the chocolate cupcake.

He wondered where Newt had gotten it.

He wondered why.

He carefully picked up each little crumb from the wrapper once he had finished with it, not wanting to waste the tiniest bit of it, and Newt never said anything about it when he eventually came back to the lab; Hermann might have thought he had been wrong in his assumption that the cupcake had been from Newt if he hadn't caught a glimpse of Newt’s face when he passed Hermann’s desk.

It seemed it  _ was _ actually possible for him to display at least some subtlety.

 

They fell into a routine for years.

Hermann had tracked down Newt’s personnel file once he realized that Newt had never told him his birthday, either, too much time together for it to have just not come around yet. He had to put thought into it, without the easy option of just running to a store for a box of cupcakes or the ingredients to make something, but he got it in time, trading flour and a pack of mini M&Ms for a few cigarettes, kitchen time for a recommendation for a promotion, staring at one of the pill bottles on his desk before he finally decided that running out of his pain tolerance for the day by standing and mixing for so long would only make working more difficult.

He had to cut down the recipe he found to only a fraction of the batter it was intended to make, without enough of the ingredients to make a full batch; he carefully measured everything out before checking the recipe a fourth time, no room for error, and he nodded to himself before sliding the cupcake pan into the oven.

He had one extra cupcake to make sure that he had done a decent job of it. It was a little lopsided, the top not quite the perfect circle he had been hoping for, but his test cupcake was  _ good, _ nothing some icing couldn't make up for.

Hermann still couldn't figure out where Newt had found that shimmery icing.

He woke up early the next morning, looking around to make sure Newt hadn't made it to the lab yet on the off chance that he was just being quiet for once, but it was just him when he set the cupcake down on a napkin on a small patch of Newt’s desk without any dangerous substances.

He kept himself looking busy when he heard Newt come in a little while later, shooting a quick glance over at his side of the lab when he heard a quietly excited, “Oh, shit.”

Hermann looked back at his computer screen just a little too late for Newt not to see it.

He didn't say anything else about it, and neither did Hermann, the same every year after that.

Hermann  _ still _ couldn't figure out where Newt had gotten that icing.

 

The bed was empty when Hermann woke up.

He didn't think much of it--Newt was usually up first anyway--before he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head, flinging it down a few minutes later with a huff when he couldn't get back to sleep again.

He reached for his cane propped up next to the bed, winging as he stretched out his back before blearily shuffling into the bathroom to brush his teeth, not bothering with the mess of his hair before he went back into bed.

He hadn't quite dozed off before he was startled fully awake again by creaky door hinges.

He rolled back over to face the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he raised an eyebrow at the tray in Newt’s hands.

“What is that?”

“Did you seriously forget?”

Hermann frowned and reached for his phone on the bedside table. “Oh--”

“Happy birthday.”

Newt gestured with his elbow for Hermann to sit up, carefully scooting in next to him to set the tray down across both of their laps; there was a plate of slightly lopsided pancakes covered in a thick layer of chocolate spread, a little paper umbrella stuck into his tea, a bowl of orange slices with the annoying white bits already peeled off.

“Thank you,” Hermann said quietly, holding the edge of the tray to keep it from tipping as he leaned in to kiss Newt’s cheek.

“Don't even know what day it is,” Newt mumbled, and Hermann could feel him grinning when he turned his head to kiss him.

“It’s early,” Hermann justified. He had known it was coming up, but the last week had been such a rush with work and papers to look over and their hot water going out for two days that it had fallen to the back of his mind.

“Cupcakes are still cooling off,” Newt said, winding his arm around Hermann’s waist and leaning in for a bite of pancake when Hermann held up his fork towards him.

Hermann had to pretend to wipe at a smear of chocolate on his mouth to cover the smile he couldn't quite manage to keep down; it was the first year Newt had actually  _ said _ anything about it, his first birthday since the Breach had been closed, and in the spare moments he had had to think about it, Hermann hadn't known what to expect.

Neither of them had the benefit of the doubt anymore with only the two of them there, even with both of them knowing full well who their little gifts were from without ever bringing it up.

Hermann couldn't remember the last time it had been brought up at all.

He had been fine with that--he wasn't a child, and even when he had been, it had never been made a priority, and he had eventually come to the acceptance that it just wasn't that important, just a little bit of bitterness behind it--but he liked that Newt  _ had _ a little more than he would likely admit.

Hermann alternated between taking a bite from his pancakes and holding the fork up for Newt until he had finished his tea and his orange slices, down to the drips of chocolate that had melted to the plate, smearing it up to lick off of his fingertips before he could think better of it.

Newt was smiling again when he leaned in to kiss him before taking the tray from his lap and sliding out of the bed.

“I gotta do the icing,” he said. “Don't come out yet.”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Don't try to pass your sweet tooth off on me, it’s not gonna work.”

Newt was out the door before Hermann had to bother hiding a smile.

He came back in a few minutes later with two plates with a cupcake each, the same glimmery icing as every year; Newt had gotten better at it each time, tweaking the color and the swirls until they looked like the night sky Hermann hadn't been able to see clearly for so long.

The thought put into it made his heart feel tight every time.

Hermann scooted a couple inches to the side for Newt to have room to sit down again, taking one of the plates Newt handed to him before Newt pulled the blankets back up over their laps.

“Figured you wouldn’t want a candle on the bed.”

“So your lab safety skills only extend to  _ outside _ the lab,” Hermann said, carefully pulling the cupcake wrapper down. “You've never said how you managed to get this.”

“A lot of Googling,” Newt said, “and a couple well-placed bribes to get some edible glitter.”

“I traded my good cigarettes for kitchen time,” Hermann said, but his hand froze for a second with the cupcake only part of the way to his mouth before he snuck a glance over at Newt and slowly took a bite; it had come out without thinking, and it felt like he was telling a secret that wasn't his to tell, like the years of unspoken baking should have stayed unspoken. There was no real reason for it to, but it had always felt like something untouchable and precious, both receiving and making the cupcakes each year, outside of the work or arguments or disputes over where the line was between their sides of the lab. He almost didn't want to risk ruining it somehow by letting it see the light of day.

He realized his concern had been unfounded when he realized Newt was staring.

“That's the sweetest fucking thing,” Newt mumbled, most of it muffled when he leaned in to kiss Hermann, a smudge of dark blue icing on his bottom lip. “You're such a sap.”

“Oh, yes, prison-style barters to make cupcakes and then never speak of it, it’s  _ devastatingly _ romantic.”

He could feel Newt grinning into another quick kiss before pulling back to keep eating his cupcake.

Hermann slumped comfortably against Newt’s side, resting his hand over Newt’s where he still had his arm around Hermann’s waist. He carefully picked each crumb off of the wrapper just like he had every year, even with Newt mentioning that he had the whole rest of the batch in the kitchen; Hermann just shrugged, and Newt snuck one of his crumbs when he leaned in to kiss Hermann’s jaw.

“I should really eat something that isn't almost entirely chocolate.”

“What a party pooper,” Newt said, squeezing at Hermann’s hip before reaching for his plate to stack on top of his own, but he paused when he caught Hermann’s eyes narrowing to add, “I didn't.”

“You had better--”

“I know you'd hate that, have some faith in me.”

“You don’t always make it particularly easy to,” Hermann said, but he was smiling when he took Newt’s free hand before reaching for his cane to push himself up from the bed.

Hermann sat down at the kitchen table while Newt started scrambling some eggs that he had intended to be sunny side up, starting what looked like his second pot of coffee with one hand while he kept pushing the eggs around the pan with the other.

“When did you have the time to make these?” Hermann asked, gesturing towards the plate of cupcakes Newt had left on the table, all already topped with icing.

“Uh.” Newt looked over his shoulder to the clock above the oven with an awkward smile that looked a little more like a cringe. “Early. Meant to make them last night.”

“You should have said something,” Hermann said; he had thought Newt’s fidgeting and glancing at the clock for most of the duration of the documentary Hermann had put on had been out of boredom rather than a time constraint.

“And ruin the  _ surprise,” _ Newt said, scooping the eggs into two bowls to slide across the table for Hermann before reaching for the salt and pepper and hot sauce. “Nah.”

Newt’s ankle crossed with Hermann’s under the table while they finished their eggs.

“I got you something,” Newt said, stacking Hermann’s plate over his to bring to the dishwasher before heading back towards their room. “Give me, like, two minutes, I gotta set it up.”

He had rushed out before Hermann could say anything.

Hermann kept looking at the clock until two minutes had passed, waiting an extra few seconds for good measure before reaching for his cane to go back to their room.

He opened the door just in time to see Newt hauling a fog machine in from the hall closet.

_ “What _ are you--?”

“This isn't it,” Newt said, nodding towards the bed before setting the fog machine down on the floor with a huff. “This’ll take a minute.”

Hermann sat down at the edge of the bed while Newt started the fog machine. It gurgled for a few seconds before the fog started pumping out of it, slowly spreading to cover the floor.

“Is that--?”

“It’s not done yet,” Newt interrupted, leaving the machine to close the door and kick a towel across the bottom of it. “It’s gotta be, like…”

He held his hand up by his head.

“That doesn't sound safe.”

“Just for a minute.”

Newt waited another few seconds before picking up the fog machine to put up on a shelf he must have cleared off before without Hermann noticing; the fog still didn't reach quite as high as Newt had indicated before he shook his head to himself, his hands on his hips as he looked around the room.

“Should've tested this out before,” he mumbled, flipping the lights off so there was only the faint light from the sun filtering in through the curtains. “Can you lie down?”

“On the floor.”

Newt nodded.

Hermann tossed a couple pillows down from the bed before holding his hand out for Newt to help him down, balancing his weight between Newt and his cane until he had made it flat to the pillows with one under his head and one under his hips, the air swirling thick and damp around him.

“Close your eyes.”

Hermann frowned and held his hand over his eyes.

He could hear the faint  _ click _ of a few switches being flipped, Newt counting down under his breath before Hermann heard him run across the room for one last switch, lying down next to him a few seconds later.

“Okay,” he said, reaching down to Hermann’s free hand. “Open.”

Hermann couldn't think of anything to say.

Newt had set up some sort of projectors that shone up into the fog, lighting it up with a small image of the solar system surrounded by other galaxies and stars, thin, faint lines connecting a handful of constellations.

“Oh…”

His soft exhale puffed at the fog swirling above his face, wobbling Saturn just slightly before the fog kept smoothly rolling over him again, and it took him a few seconds to tear his eyes away when Newt gave his hand a squeeze.

“The plain star one was kinda boring,” he said, inching a little closer until their hips were touching, “and you can already see the sky now  _ anyway, _ so I tweaked it.”

Hermann’s chest felt warm enough to burst.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, bringing Newt’s hand up to his mouth to kiss each of the backs of his fingers before leaning in to kiss him.

He could feel Newt grinning before he pulled back.

They didn't move for a while, Newt absently rubbing his thumb over Hermann’s as he watched his tiny planetarium spinning glacially slowly above them. Hermann felt like he could have stayed there for ages if his chest hadn't started to feel a little funny from all the humidity, and he bumped his shoulder against Newt’s before he said, “I think we need some real air.”

“I planned for that,” Newt said, giving Hermann’s hand another squeeze before he stood up and reached down to help Hermann up. “One sec.”

Hermann stiffly leaned down to toss the pillows back onto the bed before sitting down again while Newt turned off the fog machine and adjusted the projectors he had set up.

Newt went back to open the door to let the fog drift out, swishing his feet through it as he went back to the bed to lie down next to Hermann, tugging at his sleeve to get him to lie down, too.

Hermann lay his head on Newt’s shoulder, reaching for Newt’s hand again when he looped his arm around Hermann’s waist. He kept watching the stars on the ceiling for a few minutes while the fog drifting along the floor finally dissipated, the air a little less muggy by the time he twisted onto his side to lean up to kiss Newt.

Newt held his arm around Hermann’s waist a little tighter, sliding his other hand up Hermann’s side to cup his jaw, his thumb rubbing over Hermann’s cheekbone. Hermann reluctantly pulled away when the angle he was at started a twinge in his back, but Newt followed without any hesitation, still kissing him while Hermann lay flat again to prop himself up above him.

Hermann couldn't tell exactly when it tipped over from just soft, lazy kisses to something more than that.

It was slow, gradual, Newt’s breathing getting a little heavier, his hand slipping down Hermann’s side to his hip feeling a little more intentional; Hermann’s breath hitched as Newt’s fingertips rubbed along the strip of skin just above his waistband where his shirt had gotten bunched up around his waist, and he could feel Newt’s hips twitch forward like he wasn't thinking when Hermann moved his hand up to grip the front of Newt’s shirt.

Hermann didn't manage to stifle a smile enough that Newt wouldn’t be able to feel it.

He felt Newt’s breath hitch, too, before Newt shifted his hand a little lower, his teeth tweaking over Hermann’s bottom lip as he pulled back just enough for Hermann to see him questioningly raise an eyebrow, his glasses slipping crookedly down the bridge of his nose.

Hermann slid his hand down from Newt’s shirt to squeeze at his hip before leaning up to kiss him again in response.

Hermann kept kissing him until Newt’s glasses slipped down just a little more to bump his forehead; he moved back just out of reach, keeping his hand at Newt’s hip while he reached up with the other to slide his glasses off.

Newt ducked down to kiss him one more time before leaning over to put his glasses down on the bedside table.

“How do you…” Newt started to say, leaning in to kiss him again before he continued, “What’s not gonna throw your back out?”

Hermann thought for a moment.

He hadn't  _ intentionally _ looked over to his drawer where he kept the strap-on tucked behind his socks, but that was enough for Newt; he grinned, leaning down for another kiss before stumbling off of the bed in his rush to get across the room.

“Gimme one sec,” he said, running back over to give Hermann the strap-on before he remembered to grab the lube, and then he was out the door before Hermann had the chance to say anything.

Hermann couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched Newt leave.

He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up, stripping out of his pajamas and folding them over his desk chair before going back to attach the strap-on to the harness. He had to lean one hand on the bed to keep from putting too much weight on one leg as he stepped into it, pulling the straps tight around his hips, and he had only just finished wiggling the strap-on to check that it was secure when he heard the faint  _ thump _ of Newt’s clothes missing the hamper as he came back in.

“More like happy birthday to  _ me,” _ Newt mumbled, barely finishing his sentence before pulling Hermann in to kiss him, as close as he could get without the strap-on jabbing his belly.

Hermann slid his hands down Newt’s waist, keeping one hand at his hip as he moved the other down to squeeze at his ass, inching back just a little more; Newt hadn't started without him.

Hermann kept kissing him until he had to break away to move a pillow down before nudging Newt to the bed. Newt’s eyes went wide for a second before he lay down with the pillow under his hips, spreading his legs for Hermann to settle between them before Hermann reached for the lube to squeeze some out onto his fingers.

He started out slow, smearing the lube around for a second before slipping his forefinger in. The ink across Newt’s chest shifted with a deep breath, his head dropping back to the mattress with a low groan when Hermann pulled his hand back just enough to add his middle finger. Newt didn't seem particularly in the mood for teasing, already shamelessly rocking down against Hermann’s fingers, but neither was he, this time; Hermann shifted back to sit on his knees without pulling away, sliding his free hand up Newt’s thigh to start pumping over Newt’s dick, already almost fully hard.

_ “Oh, _ my god,” Newt said, his voice jumping in pitch when Hermann curled his fingertips, pulling his knees up for an easier angle to roll his hips between Hermann's hands. 

Hermann scissored his fingers while he kept moving his other hand over Newt’s dick, brushing up against his prostate sporadically enough that he never had the chance to expect it, his fingers knotting in the sheets with a soft, breathy moan each time Hermann curled his fingertips upwards.

“Hermann--babe--”

Newt cut himself off with a whine when Hermann pulled his hand back for a fraction of a second before slipping his ring finger in with the first two.

Hermann didn't take much longer than he needed to; he kept twisting and spreading his fingers until he didn't feel quite the same stretch, pumping his hand a little slower and dragging his fingertips over Newt’s prostate again as he pulled his hand back. Newt’s hips twitched up like he was trying to follow, letting out a sharp exhale before scrambling upright to scoot back against the wall. Hermann didn't manage to reach for the lube again before Newt nudged him to lie down, moving up to straddle his thighs as soon as he was settled with the pillow under his hips.

“I think I'm liking your birthday more than mine,” Newt said, squeezing some of the lube out onto his fingers; he wasn't even trying to be subtle about staring, biting at his bottom lip as he slicked up the strap-on, absently squeezing at the base of his dick for a second with his free hand before reaching behind himself.

It was Hermann’s turn to stare that time.

Newt’s eyes flickered shut as Hermann could see his arm shifting with a twist of his wrist. He slid his hands up Newt’s thighs to his hips, and he didn't have to do anything more than tilt his chin up before Newt nearly toppled forward to lean down to kiss him, only catching himself with his hand by Hermann’s shoulder just in time.

His right hand was still behind his back.

Hermann moved one of his hands from Newt’s hips, trailing down his arm until he reached Newt’s hand, Newt’s hips twitching forward with a faint gasp when Hermann pressed his fingers over Newt’s.

Hermann pulled his hand away at the same time as Newt as he broke the kiss to straighten up again. Newt leaned up on his knees, shifting forward a couple inches so he was above Hermann’s hips before reaching back to line himself up with the strap-on.

Newt’s eyes went a little unfocused as he sank down to Hermann’s lap.

He rolled his hips slightly for a few seconds, but no more than that; Newt shifted his legs so his knees were tight at Hermann’s sides before lifting himself up a few inches, not taking any time before easing back down again, only a few slow rolls of his hips before he started moving his hips faster.

Newt visibly shuddered when Hermann squeezed at his hips before sliding back to palm at his ass. Hermann bent his knees so he had enough leverage to rock up into him in time with Newt sinking down to his lap, as much as he could without it bothering his back, but Newt didn't seem to have any qualms with doing most of the work; he bit back a moan as he leaned forward slightly to brace his hand by Hermann’s side, the mattress starting to creak each time he dropped down.

It still didn't mean Hermann couldn't have his fun, he decided.

Hermann kept rolling his hips, giving Newt’s ass a quick squeeze before moving his right hand to Newt’s dick. Newt’s hips jerked forward into the tight ring of his fingers with a soft whine, his elbow almost buckling when Hermann shifted his other hand to tentatively trace his fingertips over where the strap-on met Newt’s skin; he let it after a few seconds, their teeth clacking together in Newt’s rush to lean down to kiss him, rolling his hips without pulling up much.

Hermann tried to follow when Newt broke the kiss with a groan at the same time as Hermann thrust up into him, reluctant to stop at all, but his head tilted back against the mattress with a breathy,  _ “Oh, _ Newton,” as Newt started kissing down his neck.

He didn't pull up until Hermann was nearly shaking from Newt’s teeth on his skin, enough that he would be surprised if there wasn't a mark left over by the time Newt straightened up again.

There wasn't any question about it when Hermann saw the dazed grin as Newt trailed his fingers over the tender spot on his neck before he went back to rolling his hips. Newt gradually worked up from that to lifting up a few inches again, soft, needy little sounds bubbling up from his chest each time he dropped down, a flush growing over his cheeks. He swore under his breath as he sank down when Hermann started moving his hand faster over Newt’s dick, grinding down against him without pulling up at all, and Hermann could feel him twitch in his palm when he started rubbing his thumb over the tip on each upstroke.

“I’m gonna,” Newt started to say, cutting himself off with a groan as he started lifting himself up again, dropping back down again so quickly he was practically bouncing. “Eat you out like a fucking cupc--”

Hermann didn't manage to stifle a laugh in time, but then neither did Newt, breathless snickering trailing off into a groan when Hermann thrust up into him.

“A  _ cupcake--” _

“Goddamn right,” Newt said, each syllable punctuated with a quick roll of his hips, his eyes slipping shut for a second before he went back to lifting up a few inches each time.

“The icing sounds like it would be incredibly unsanitary.”

“Now you’re just ruining all the--”

Whatever Newt still had left to say trailed off into another moan when Hermann started fucking up into him again, egging him on to keep rocking in Hermann’s lap; he didn't need any more prompting than that, even without Hermann being able to move his hips much, working back up to the same quick, increasingly unsteady rhythm.

Hermann squeezed at his ass again with his free hand, holding his fingers around Newt’s dick a little tighter when Newt’s hips jerked forward with a soft gasp before sliding his hand down. He traced his fingers over the swirling lines ending at Newt’s torso, just missing his other hand still moving over Newt’s dick before dragging down Newt’s thigh and back up again to his hip.

Newt was moving in his lap too uneven and haphazard for Hermann to keep up anymore; he started jerking his hand faster, as much as he could without a twinge in his wrist, and he didn't get any more of a warning than a stammered,  _ oh, fuck, _ and Newt slipping forward to catch himself with his hand by Hermann’s shoulder again before Newt came over his fingers.

Newt didn't move away just yet, his knees trembling at Hermann’s sides as he caught his breath, his arm shaking slightly where he was holding himself up before he ducked down for a kiss with a muffled whine at the way it shifted the strap-on inside him.

Hermann held his hand out to keep from making any more of a mess of the sheets than they already had, sliding his free hand from Newt’s thigh and up his back to loosely tangle in his hair. He would have liked to  _ keep _ kissing him, but Newt pulled back a minute later, rolling his hips one more time with a low hum before gingerly lifting himself up from Hermann’s lap.

Newt stayed straddling Hermann’s thighs for a few seconds, his breathing still a little heavy before he scooted down between Hermann’s legs to loosen the straps of the harness enough to pull it off of him.

“Be careful with--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt mumbled, leaving it next to him by the foot of the bed as he started kissing along Hermann’s inner thigh, nudging his legs a little wider apart to gently lift Hermann’s knees over his shoulders. “Cupcake time.”

“I’m cancelling any future birthdays effective immediately if you keep that up.”

Hermann could only see the top half of his face, but he could tell Newt was grinning, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he started mouthing over Hermann’s clit with a faintly muffled,  _ “Are _ you, now.”

Hermann didn't manage to stifle a shudder with the groan he couldn't quite keep down at the dull buzz of Newt’s voice over his skin.

“That’s what I thought,” Newt mumbled.

Hermann shuddered again, moving his hand down to Newt’s hair just before he pursed his lips around Hermann’s clit.

Hermann’s fingers twitched in his hair with a light tug as soon as he did, earning him a soft groan, another dull buzz; Newt looped his arms around Hermann’s thighs just before Hermann’s legs started to shake over his shoulders when Newt started gently sucking at his clit, swirling his tongue at the same time.

Hermann’s chest felt deliciously warm. It wasn't just the feeling of Newt’s mouth on him, Newt’s fingers absently rubbing over the crease where his legs met his pelvis, sending little sparks up his spine; the stars and constellations were still circling slowly above him before his eyes slipped shut with a low groan when Newt started mouthing at his clit with a little more pressure, the taste of chocolate and icing still on his tongue, the tingly feeling that hadn't quite worn off yet from the time Newt had put into it, something almost like relief at having finally acknowledged the years of unspoken little gifts and secret baking.

Hermann couldn't think of why he had been so reluctant to mention it.

He couldn't think of much of anything when Newt squeezed at his hip with his right hand before slowly shifting it back, careful not to let Hermann’s knee slip from his shoulder as he moved his hand below his chin.

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat in the second between Newt moving his hand and slipping two fingers into him, let out with a moan when Newt started slowly pumping his wrist.

Hermann’s eyes flickered shut again, but only for a second; he couldn't bring himself to look away for long, his eyes glued on Newt, his hair all tangled from Hermann’s hand and the faint flush still dusting what Hermann could see of his cheeks.

He could feel Newt grinning when Newt looked up at him just before pulling his hand back, only far enough to add his ring finger as he pressed into him again.

_ “Oh--” _

Hermann’s head dropped back against the mattress again with a deep shudder as Newt curled his fingers, moving his wrist a little faster; his lips were still tight around Hermann’s clit, swirling his tongue in time with his fingers in quick, tight circles. Hermann couldn't help rocking up into Newt’s mouth, only realizing he had tugged at Newt’s hair again when Newt let out a hum closer to a groan, sending a shiver shooting all the way down to his fingers.

Newt shifted his free hand from where his arm was still holding Hermann’s leg in place, giving his thigh a soft squeeze before moving his hand just a little higher, slowly rubbing his fingertips just above the hair between Hermann’s legs; Hermann couldn't keep down a moan at the twin pressure between Newt’s fingers, locking his ankles around Newt’s back just before his leg would have slipped.

Hermann almost wished he could drag it out longer; even just watching without any of the sensation on his end while Newt rode him had left a hot, tingling feeling growing in the pit of his belly before Newt had even gotten started on his clit, not needing any buildup or preamble for Newt to be able to finger him, but he could feel Newt smiling again, enough of his face visible for him to see that expression that was somehow so warm and so smug at the same time.

He couldn't have held it off anymore even if he had really tried, and when Newt curled his fingers  _ just so, _ his eyes shutting again with a low hum, Hermann didn't think he had it in him to try at all before his legs started to shake over Newt’s shoulders, his whole body beginning to tense as he could feel it creeping up on him.

“Newton,” Hermann murmured, too close to care about the faint crack to his voice, repeating himself without any words left that he could find through the thick, warm feeling spreading over him.  _ “Newton, _ that’s--”

Hermann couldn't help holding Newt against him with his hand in Newt’s hair as his hips twitched up erratically against his lips, the stars on the ceiling replaced with dark spots as he squeezed his eyes shut while Newt just kept  _ going. _

Newt only slowed down, still gently moving his fingers and mouthing over Hermann’s clit until it felt like he might melt right through the mattress.

Newt was barely moving his mouth anymore, still hadn't pulled away by the time Hermann tugged at his hair again with a soft whine at the faint pulses still jolting through him getting increasingly towards too much.

Hermann shivered as Newt dragged his tongue flat over his clit one last time as he pulled up, slowly easing his fingers out to wipe the back of his hand over his mouth.

Hermann didn't think he would ever get used to seeing that.

“Come here,” he said breathlessly, his hand slipping to the back of Newt’s head as Newt crawled back up above him, pulling Newt down to kiss him as soon as he was in reach.

He didn't think he would get used to  _ that, _ either, the taste on Newt’s lips making him shiver.

Hermann couldn't really be bothered to care when he heard the faint  _ thunk _ of the strap-on being knocked against the wall when Newt shuffled down against his side, still not breaking the kiss until he pulled away a couple minutes later to push Hermann’s hair back from his forehead.

Newt opened his mouth, another  _ happy birthday _ on the tip of his tongue, but Hermann wound his arm around Newt’s shoulder to pull him back in to kiss him again before the words could make it out.

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr!


End file.
